In the past, centering on Europe, a disc recorder has been proposed in which it is made possible to record by reservation a television broadcast signal superimposed with a broadcast start time as teletext data (VPS/PDC signal).
The VPS/PDC signal which is broadcast start time information is superimposed in every field of a television broadcast signal and even if the recording reserved program is shifted for its broadcast start time depending on some sort of causes such as a special newscast, it is possible to record an aimed program when recording by reservation using this VPS/PDC signal, because the recording is carried out in dependence upon the broadcast start time of this VPS/PDC signal.